Cinq ans, c'est long
by Lishia Blamariposnalu
Summary: Trois sorciers, une histoire d'amour et dans tout ça des personnes bien retournées par leur histoire qui date de déjà cinq ans ...  Peut être se remetteront-elles ensemble ?


**Auteur : Moi :)  
Disclamer : Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui vient de ma petite tête**

**

* * *

**

**Cinq ans c'est long …**

Aujourd'hui cela faisait cinq ans jours pour jours que trois sorciers s'étaient quittés. Tout du moins physiquement car chacun des sorciers avait les deux autres dans la peau, dans le cœur et dans l'âme. Allons faire un tour du côté d'une ville d'Angleterre : Godric's Hollow. Dans cette ville vit un jeune homme de vingt ans. Il était brun avec de longs cheveux lui arrivant au-dessous des épaules. Ceux-ci étaient retenus en catogan par un ruban argenté. Le beau jeune homme avait de mystérieux yeux aussi verts que de l'émeraude, comme ceux de sa mère. Une mèche cachait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair : cet homme était le Golden Boy, celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-vaincu en bref Harry Potter. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le craintif et chétif garçon qui était rentré à Poudlard il y a de cela 9 ans déjà …  
Non maintenant il inspirait confiance en lui et maturité. Il atteignait le mètre 80 et était aussi finement musclé grâce au Quidditch mais aussi grâce à l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu pendant sa septième année pour pouvoir vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Harry était assis devant une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le petit lac derrière la maison. Pendant l'été de ses 17 ans Harry avait décidé de reconstruire la maison où avait vécus ses parents. En ce moment le garçon regardait le lac, où s'abattait une pluie fine, d'un air mélancolique et profondément triste. Il repensait au soir où, cinq ans auparavant, ses deux amants avaient décidés qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se fréquentent plus à cause de son âge mais aussi à cause du fait que Sirius était son parrain et que Rémus était un loup-garou (même si cet argument ne pesait pas lourd ).  
En plus d'être homosexuel, Harry n'était pas sorti avec un homme mais bien avec deux qui avaient chacun l'âge d'être le père d'Harry. Mais ca le jeune s'en fichait comme de la couleur des sous-vêtements que portait Rusard ou bien même Dumbledore. Non lui ce qu'il avait voulu était de rester avec ses âmes soeurs. Ce jour-là, il y a cinq ans, le petit brun avait pleuré toutes les larmes qu'il avait pû et avait senti quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. Il avait dit à Rémus et Sirius qu'il ne voulait jamais plus les revoir et leurs avait lancé un sort pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être ensemble quand Harry n'était pas là. Il s'était ensuite enfuit en courant, le Golden Boy ne les avait plus revus et n'avait aucunes nouvelles. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient maintenant …

**~du~côté~de~Sirius~**

Cinq ans ... C'est long et ça l'homme, qui était assis devant un bon feu, le savait. Mais même après avoir passé douze ans en prison il trouvais le temps long. Si seulement Rémus et lui n'avait pas dit tant de bêtises à Harry, tous les trois n'en seraient pas là, ils seraient sûrement au Manoir Black dans la même chambre au calme entrain de dormir collés tous ensemble... Mais maintenant ils se retrouvaient tout les trois tous seuls. A cause du sort qu'Harry leur avaient lancés il ne pouvait même pas aller voir Rémus pour supporter ça tout les deux. Seulement ca n'aurait pas été juste vis-à-vis de son jeune ex-amant.  
Sirius faisait au moins un mètre 85, il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient en ce moment d'une lueur de désespoir mais avant ils étaient éclairés par une lueur de malice et d'amour pour ses deux amants sauf qu'il avait tout perdu pour des conneries ! Pourquoi pensait-il toujours au moment où il le fallait le moins ! Il savait ce qu'était devenu Harry grâce aux journaux, bien qu'il ne se soit pas attendus à ce qu'il devienne Maitre des potions ( il lui semblait qu'ils les avaient toujours eu en horreur ).  
Il se demanda si il fallait qu'il prévienne Rémus de la décision qu'il avait prise ou non, mais finalement il se dit que ce serait mieux si il lui envoyait une lettre. Il alla chercher un parchemin et un plume et rédigea la missive adressée à son ex(futur ? )amant. Une la lettre finit il appella son hibou lui attacha la lettre autour de la patte et lui dit :  
" Va donner ca à Rémus je te fais confiance". Le hibou lui mordilla l'oreille en signe de consentement et s'envola vers une maison que Sirius avait totalement oubliée.  
Le parrain et ancien amant du sauveur monta se faire le plus sexy possible pour reconquérir le plus jeune de ses amants ...

**~du~côté~de~Rémus~**

Le vieux loup solitaire depuis maintenant cinq ans repensait aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait passé en compagnie de ses deux âmes soeurs quand il entendit un hibou toquer à sa fenêtre. Il alla lui ouvrir et le volatile pénétra (Nda : Sans mauvais jeu de mot) dans la pièce qui se trouva être la chambre se loup-garou. Rémus prit la lettre que l'oiseau lui tendait et une fois la missive prise le hibou repartit.  
Une fois qu'il eu finit de lire la lettre de Sirius, Rémus afficha un sourire des plus heureux et il se décida de bien s'habiller pour se futur moment de retrouvailles, il espérait qu'Harry les accueillerais bien malgré ce qu'ils lui avaient tout les deux ...

**-Flash Back-**

Harry était heureux car c'était le week-end et qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver ses deux amants. Cela faisait au moins plus d'un mois qu'il ne les avaient pas vu, entre Sirius qui devait s'occuper de refaire le manoir des Black et Rémus qui partait de temps à autre avec sa meute, ils n'avaient plus de temps à eux. Il utilisa donc le réseau de cheminée du bureau directoral ( avec autorisation du dit directeur loufoque). Il arriva donc dans le séjour du 12 square Grimmault et en étendant des voix provenant de la cuisine il s'y dirgea mais se stoppa quand il entendit la conversation de ses amants :  
"- Moony ... tu sais bien qu'il va falloir que l'on parle à Harry des doutes que l'on a !  
- Je le sais ca Siri' mais comment veux- tu lui dire que c'était bien de faire l'amour ensemble mais que finalement on s'est rendu compte (bien trop tard si tu veux mon avis) qu'on ne pouvaient pas faire ca parce que tu es son parrain et que l'on a l'âge d'être ses pères, je ne vois vraiment pas ...  
- Oh mais vous n'allez vraiment pas avoir besoin de vous casser la tête à trouver comment me le dire puisque je le sais maintenant, dit Harry d'un ton aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir."

En ce moment Harry remerciait grandement son professeur de potions de lui avoir enseigné l'occlumencie car sans cela il n'aurait pas réussi à être aussi impassible devant les deux hommes qui l'avait largement dessus.

"- Harry tu étais là ...  
- Et oui Sirius le garçon juste bon à se faire mettre est là mais je ne pense pas qu'il va rester longtemps, répondit-il avec un sourir méprisant.  
- Oh non Harry laisse-nous t'expliquer supplia Rémus  
- Très bien mais vous avez six minutes !  
- Eh bien enfait depuis un certain temps avec Sirius on repensait à nous trois et on se disait qu'étend donné ma condition de loup-garou et le fait que Sirius soit ton parrain il fallait que l'on arrête de se voir ...  
- Oh je vois vous vouliez n'être que tout les deux mais il fallait me le dire avant ! "  
Il commanca à partir mais se retourna en leur lançanr un regard qui aurait pû rivaliser avec l'avada kedavra, il leur lança un sort et cria à ses deux anciens amants ( cela brisa encore plus le coeur du jeune homme quand il pensa à ces mots) qu'il les détestait. Une fois qu'il fût parti Sirius et Rémus sentir une douleur affreuse dans tout leur corps et ils remarquèrent seulement maintenant que le sort qu'Harry leur avait lancés les empêchaient d'être tout les deux.

**Fin Flash Back **

**~de~retour~chez~Harry~**

Rémus et Sirius transplanèrent au même moment à l'endroit, où ils se doutaient, qu'Harry serait. Et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, ils avaient bien vu la silhouette, du jeune homme qu'ils aimaient tant, qui se dessinait à travers la fenêtre. Ils finirent par s'avancer dans l'allée et frappèrent à la porte dans un même mouvement. Ils attendirent quelques instants et quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le jeune vit qui venait de frapper, refarma aussitôt la porte mais c'était sans compter sur les bons rélfexes de Rémus qui avait réussi à mettre son pied entre la porte et le cadran de la dite porte. Harry leur demanda froidement :  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
- Discutez / Toi, Sirius rosit devant la bêtise qu'il venait de dire mais ce repris, On voulait simplement te voir et parlez car pendant ces cinq ans on a bien réfléchit et on voulait savoir si tu voulais bien qu'on recommence tout depuis le début ?  
- Non, répondit Harry.  
- Non ? Sirius et Rémus étaient horrifiés.  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, non . Non parce que je ne veux pas recommencer depuis le début mais seulement rattraper le temps perdu, vous me manquiez trop."

Harry les fit entrer dans sa demeure et les conduisit dans sa chambre, ils en avaient du temps à rattraper.  
Car oui, cinq ans c'est long ...

* * *

**Fin**

J'espère que cela vous aura plû ( je sais que c'est un peu court mais je fais de mon mieux ). S'il vous plaît poster des commentaires :/ ca me ferait plaisir :)  
Réponses aux rewiews :

Lilywen : Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je sais que c'est un peu court mais j'espère avoir fait ce à quoi tu t'attendais ^^ Grosse Küsses.

Yuseiko-chan : Coucou ! J'imagine que tu attendais un threesome depuis quelques temps ^^ ? Ca serait cool que j'ai répondu à tes espérances au niveau de cette histoire. Bisous =)

Melana76 : Salut ^^. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de retranscrire les sentiments que je voulais faire passer dans cette fiction, j'espère que tu auras apprécié ma suite :) Big Kiss :D !


End file.
